Under the Mistletoe
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. I'm back, with another MykLash. This is sort of an appology oneshot for putting SVSC on hiatus.


"Watch It!" She yelped as she and anything she was holding sprawled out across the floor. Lash stumbled back a few steps, and he wished he'd been watching where he was going.

"You watch it," He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. A glare should be enough of a sorry for her.

Myk returned his glare with her bright green eyes. He wrinkled his nose in a way that she almost missed, and started to walk away.

"Hey, jerk! You better get back here and help me!" She yelled after him.

"Make me," He grumbled his reply to himself before turning around to do the right thing for once. He knelt and barely helped her with anything. Myk was in such a huff that she grabbed most of her belongings up with one hand. Nothing special happened. There wasn't a paper she missed. They both didn't go for it, their hands didn't land on top of each other's. She didn't blush the way he'd seen her in Medulla's class when he'd critisized her Shrink-ray. She didn't tuck her hair behind her ear and mumble a thank you, like she had when Kent, that weird kid who could sprout arms, helped her carry her lunch to a table where she sat by herself.

Lash handed her the last paper, which probably ripped when she grabbed it from him, and stood up, looking up at her as she stuffed some loose papers inside the pages of a textbook.

Myk stood up as well, looking up at him. He could still see she was rather angry, and she could still see that he gave less than a damn. The emotion faded from her eyes, and she found it useless to be angry at someone who wasn't going to fight back.

"Thanks," She coughed. Lash raised his eyebrows because he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"For what, knocking you down?" He almost laughed at his cleverness.

"No!" She said quickly. "For... For... Helping me with my things."

"Oh. No problem, I guess," He shrugged, and smirked down at her. He'd meant it to be a smile, but smirking just came natural to him now.

"HEY! WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?"

Both their heads snapped to a ready and waiting crowd made mostly of freshmen sidekicks. The person who'd just called out to them couldn't be seen, but Lash could almost bet his life that it had been Speed. Lash that he saw Speed's hat as Speed was trying to duck down in the crowd.

"What are they talking about?" Myk's anger flared up again. If she hadn't been holding books, she probably would have crossed her arms harshly across her chest.

"Uh, see, you're kinda, standing, under, uhm, mistletoe," A shy freshmen girl pointed to the roof and spoke with a breath between each of her words.

"Oh. Fuck," Lash didn't mean to sound so downcast, but he didn't _perform_ for crowds.

"Am I that horrible, then?" Myk wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"No, it's just. Mistletoe... it's so dumb," Lash sighed.

"I know, and just my luck to fall under it," Myk actually let out a small giggle that left a trace of a real smile on Lash's face.

"COME ON!"

Myk jumped, having forgotten about the crowd. This 'yeller' was a feminine voice. Lash guessed it to be Layla, someone who'd always liked romance.

"Oh, God," The blush that Lash had waited for spread across Myk's face.

"We best get this over with," Lash's monotone voice was a mask to pretend like he didn't care.

"Yeah, I guess we best," Myk stood on her tip-toes and meant to kiss Lash on the cheek. That's all, right? That could count for a kiss under the mistletoe, right?

"Not like that," Lash chuckled at her naivity and turned her head, pressing his lips to hers. Myk let out a squeak of surprise and Lash heard her books and paper's fall to the ground again. Lash smiled against her mouth and tilted her head up, letting a hand fall to the small of her back so she was closer to him. He couldn't feel her hands on him, so he guessed they were stationary in surprise, or waving around in a feeble attempt to break free.

The crowd of students started to clap, cheer, and laugh. Lash let go of Myk and she looked up at him, her blush had deepened to the color of a tomato, and she seemed rather breathless.

"Well..." Was all she could say. Lash knelt and gathered her books and papers, as she was probably too stunned to move.

Lash stood and dumped Myk's books into her arms, smiled at her, and bent down to her ear.

"Next time I'll watch where I bump into you, if I ever bump into you again," He whispered. Myk uttered a short note of confusion.

Lash planted a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas," And he walked away.


End file.
